


Да пребудет с тобой Великан

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mysticism, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Ваша жевательная резинка скоро снова войдет в моду (с)
Relationships: Annie Blackburn/Dale Cooper
Kudos: 1





	Да пребудет с тобой Великан

**Author's Note:**

> написано на третий левел ФБ-2012.

Итак, специальный агент Дэйл Купер крепко обнял Энни Блэкберн, поцеловал ее и опрокинул на кровать. Пока Купер расстегивал пуговицы на строгой девичьей блузке, Энни смущенно улыбалась и часто дышала, и ее тонкие пальцы теребили его воротник, нимало не помогая процессу. Когда совместными усилиями руки Энни удалось наконец выпутать из рукавов, Купер почувствовал неуместное облегчение — облегчение и тревогу. Он был возбужден и полон решимости довести дело до конца, но со свойственной ему честностью вынужденно признавал: похоже, долгое воздержание пагубно сказывается на методах реализации желаний. Купер, несомненно, хотел бы стать любовником красивой женщины — конкретно этой, — но прямо сейчас в виду продолжительного отсутствия практики он бы не отказался от приблизительного руководства к действию. Просто чтобы не совершить какую-нибудь глупость.

Купер еще раз крепко поцеловал Энни, и она вдруг неестественно застыла. Не мигая, Энни смотрела куда-то сквозь него и не среагировала, даже когда Купер помахал рукой у нее перед лицом.

Время будто остановилось.

— Пусть дао влечет тебя, — раздался глубокий голос сбоку. Едва сдержавшись, чтобы не подпрыгнуть, Купер медленно повернулся.

Выражение лица Великана было непроницаемо.

— Еще что-нибудь? — вежливо уточнил Купер.  
— Нет, — Великан качнул головой. — Ты же не пьешь.

Время пошло своим ходом.

Купер решил еще разок поцеловать Энни, пока она ничего не заметила.

— Ах, — выдохнула она и уже с куда меньшей застенчивостью принялась за пуговицы на его рубашке. Купер отметил успех и с энтузиазмом взялся за пряжку ремня: дао рвалось в бой.

Спустя секунду пришлось поднять руки: Энни дернула вверх его майку, вырез горловины зацепился за нос Купера, и Энни, должно быть, найдя это очень милым, натянула майку ему на голову так, чтобы закрыть глаза. Поцелуй вышел медленным и обстоятельным. Вся эта нелепая поза, по мнению Купера, символизировала временную, но крайне удручающую потерю инициативы.

Губы Энни замерли на его подбородке.

— Ваша резинка скоро опять войдет в моду, — поведал Великан (из-под качественного китайского трикотажа видно было только гигантский силуэт, подпирающий собой потолок).

«Презервативы!» — догадался Купер — губы Энни переместились вниз, к его горлу — и наконец-то стащил злополучную майку. Энни с шальной улыбкой подняла голову — и снова опустила, чтобы отважно лизнуть его правый сосок. Купер на мгновение потерял нить размышлений, запустив пальцы в густые волосы у Энни на затылке.

Она издала короткий смешок. На ней все еще были бюстгальтер, мягкая серая юбка и чулки.

Купера одолели сомнения. Конечно, нужно было достать презервативы. И, конечно, нужно было снять с Энни этот целомудренный лифчик, закрывающий весь обзор местных достопримечательностей.

Но юбка и чулки — не слишком ли много для одного человека?

Купер решил действовать последовательно.

Грудь у Энни была восхитительно правильной формы, мягкая и белая. Чтобы покрыть поцелуями это великолепие, не нужно было никаких подсказок. Купер толкнул Энни на подушки, и, распластанная, слепо шаря руками по его ягодицам, она между стонами попыталась стащить с него брюки.

Трусам Купера не по силам было скрыть, как остро стоял вопрос о презервативах. 

Энни положила руку ему на бедро, покраснела в тон его нижнему белью и закрыла глаза: похоже, ей было очень страшно. Купер лихорадочно соображал, что бы сделать уместного, когда заметил, что Энни снова стала слишком уж неподвижна.

— Итак, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, совершенно будничным тоном. — Какие еще будут предложения?  
— Логические построения не всегда приводят к удовлетворительному результату, — наставительно заметил Великан. — Люби это.

Купер солнечно улыбнулся, осененный благодатью мудрого и своевременного совета. Одной рукой он потянулся к комоду и выудил необходимую пачку из верхнего ящика, а другой обхватил безвольную руку Энни.

— Эй, — сказал Купер и поцеловал шрамы на внутренней стороне ее запястья, — Энни, Энни.

Оторвавшись на секунду, он зубами вскрыл упаковку и свободной рукой, приспустив трусы, принялся раскатывать презерватив — довольно споро для человека, у которого давно не было практики такого рода.

«Дао», — удовлетворенно и значительно подумал Купер, нацеловывая второе запястье Энни и стремительно постигая дзен.

Она неуверенно улыбнулась, открыла глаза и потянулась ему навстречу. Ее белые кружевные трусики они снимали уже вместе, мешая друг другу, с подлинным нетерпением. Черные чулки соблазнительно подчеркивали белизну ее бедер. Когда Купер уткнулся лицом в ее волосы и поцеловал в мочку уха, они оба рассмеялись, хотя Энни сжимала ногами его талию, а о ее задранной, сбившейся юбке можно было сказать, что она — единственная между ними преграда.

И в этом, конечно, не было никакой логики.

***

Великан оглядел панораму широкой кровати, на которой агент Купер исполнял одно из своих заветных желаний, и меланхолично помахал помпонами.

Никогда ему еще не попадался человек, который бы так чутко следовал всем подсказкам и так хорошо понимал намеки.


End file.
